The invention relates to preparations based on curable polyethers and to the use thereof in producing dental materials, especially impression materials.
Making an impression of the specific features inside the mouth of a patient using suitable impression materials is a prerequisite for the production of exactly fitting dentures, crowns and bridges, inlays and onlays. Amongst the known impression materials, the materials which are based on aziridino polyethers are outstanding, by virtue of their inherently hydrophilic nature and their flow properties in the cured state, as a result of which high-precision impressions are obtained.
Taking impressions of a dental situation in a patients mouth usually requires the employed impression material to allow for such high-precision impressions and many attempts have been made in order to improve the features of such impression materials. Most of these attempts, however, were directed to the improvement of the precision of the impression taken, e.g. by altering the curing time, the flow properties or the hydrophilicity of the impression materials.
EP 0 480 238 A1 relates to hydrophilic dental impression materials which cure by a polyaddition reaction.
WO 2004/058196 A1 relates to a dental impression material comprising a polyvinylsiloxane and a surfactant, wherein the surfactant imparts wettability to the composition, such that the material has a surface contact angle with water of less than about 10 degrees after about 15 seconds.
EP 0 268 347 A1 (corresponding to CA 1294946) relates to two-component dental impression materials based upon polyvinylsiloxane elastomers which include a catalyst paste preferably containing a hydrophilic surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,845 relates to curable composition comprising an unsaturated polyether having terminal alcanyl groups, a linear or branch siloxane-substituted polyether having terminal polyorganosiloxane residues and at least two SiH-groups in the molecule.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,812 relates to addition crosslinking polyether impression materials which can contain unbranched or branched siloxane-substituted polyethers.
In US 2003/109596 it is stated that the removability of a dental impression and the demouldability of the plaster model can be improved using polyether based preparations having a cyclic polyether content lower than 5.0 wt.-% and the use thereof.
WO 02/43670 relates to dental compounds with reduced temperature sensitivity. The components described contain a polyether part which has 10 to 250 methyl side-groups per 1,000 C- and O-atoms.